vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
1864
'1864 '''is an important year in ''The Vampire Diaries. June * Johnathan Gilbert begins writing his journal. At the end of the journal he gives details about Emily Bennett and her Grimoire. * Johnathan Gilbert is interested in Pearl, the Oriental woman who has the Apothecary . He did not know at the time that Pearl and her daughter Anna are both vampires who could walk in daylight (Children of the Damned). September September 1st * The beginning of the Atlanta Campfires, which Katherine uses as a cover, posing an orphaned girl who lost her parents in the fires. * She arrives at the Salvatore Estate shortly after this event. September 24th * The first Founder’s Ball is held at the Original Lockwood Mansion. * George Lockwood returns home, bearing the Lockwood curse. * Henry tells Katherine that the recent attacks seem not to be the work of vampires, but rather of something else. * Katherine tells George she knows his secret. * Stefan confesses his love for Katherine and Damon overhears them Unknown * Katherine later reveals to Stefan that she is a vampire. October * Emily uses the power of the comet that was passing over her head, to place a spell that would protect Katherine, if something is to happen to her. * It is later revealed that Emily sealed the tomb bellow Fell's Church in order to protect all vampires. * We later find out that Katherine made a deal with George Lockwood for her get-away from the church. Late 1864 The Battle of Willow Creek * On this day it is planned that the vampire round up of Mystic Falls is to commence, and will be covered as a casualty of the war. * Stefan and his father have a conversation. Giuseppe spikes his son’s drink with vervain. * After drinking Stefan ’s blood, Katherine is weakened by the vervain and falls into capture. * Damon makes a bargain with Emily and swears that he will protect her descendants if he protects Katherine. * Emily seals the tomb underneath the church. * Both Stefan and Damon are killed by their own father (Giuseppe Salvatore), while trying to free Katherine from a carriage that was taking her to Fell’s Church, which the founding families wanted to burn. * George Lockwood frees Katherine form the church, and in exchange she gives him the Moonstone. * Both swear to take each other’s secrets to the grave. Before running to her carriage Katherine kisses Stefan ’s dead body. The day after the battle * Stefan andDamon complete their transition as vampires, and therefore Emily Bennett gives them the Lapis Lazuli rings. * Stefan confronts his father telling him what he has became and as they fight Stefan leaves his father almost dead. * At the end of the day, Stefan convinces Damon to drink blood, becoming himself a vampire, and after this Damon swears an eternity of misery to his brother. Shortly after *Stefan kills Thomas and Honoria Fell, also Johnathan Gilbert. *Because of his magic ring, Johnathan Gilbert returns to life, and writes on his journal that he identified the killer as Stefan. Later *Johnathan Gilbert keeps researching vampires. *In one of this journals he lists the ways to kill an original. "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. *When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost...But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison. *It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it." Category:Timeline Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox